gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
National Celebration Orienteering Events
Seven missions for this event. It is running from 28/09/2019-10/10/2019 https://www.facebook.com/gumballs.dungeons/posts/2368519039912570 Missions: '1. Holiday Celebration' "Sign in 3 times during the event." Rewards: 2 Gems, 10k Coins, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. '2. Celebration Package' "Claim 1 Circus Luxury Package during the event." Rewards: 3 Gems, 1 Golden Pot, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. Notes: if the Circus quests are in a dungeon where you've completed 80/80 of the dungeon quests, you can just raid the dungeon once to get the Circus Luxury Package. '3. I Want to Sleep' "In any maze (except City of Steam, Erathia, Avalon Fortress, Chaos Abyss, and Eden's Land), use any skill, prop, or scroll to deal damage to the enemy by 10,000 in a single attack without using Werewolf Potion." Rewards: 30k Relics, 30k Coins, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. Notes: there are many ways to complete this. Here are a couple of ideas. This quest can optionally be completed alongside #4, Outbound Tourism, and/or #6, Staff's Great Anger. '4. Outbound Tourism' "Go to the maze Hell Frontier and have 20 Earth Elemental Crystals, 20 Water Elemental Crystals,20 Fire Elemental Crystals, and 20 Air Elemental Crystals at the same time in the bag." Rewards: 3k Alliance Coins, 5 Lifeguard Gumball frags, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. Notes: using Parasite Gumball eating either baby from Adventurer + Little May or Prince + Red Hood will let you start with up to 10 of each Crystal. Taking Venture Title Farplane Ranger on the first floor, then looting the Elemental Mage Remains gives a soul with 5 of each Crystal. Do both and you can finish the quest on the first floor. This quest can optionally be completed alongside #3, I Want to Sleep, and/or#6, Staff's Great Anger. for some tips on completing it see Here '5. Solicitude from the Boss' "Obtain Miser Gumball." Rewards: 1 Red 60 minute Accelerator, 1 Golden Pot, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. '6. Staff's Great Anger' "Cast Armageddon 10 times in any maze." Rewards: 2 Gems, 2 Golden Pot, 5 Ninja Frog Gumball frags, 8 Coupons. Notes: * This quest has progress counter and could be completed over multiple runs, if necessary to Complete ASAP see tips here. * This quest can optionally be completed alongside #3, I Want to Sleep, and/or #4, Outbound Tourism * Items and titles casting Armageddon do count. '7. Holiday Ends' "Complete I Want to Sleep, Celebration Package, I Want to Sleep, Outbound Tourism, Solicitude from the Boss, and Staff's Great Anger." Rewards: 30 Bunny Gumball frags, 12 Coupons. 'Exchange Store' *1 Ancient Ritual Offering for 18 Coupons, limit 1. *3 Gems for 2 Coupons, limit 2. *1 Golden Pot for 2 Coupons, limit 2. *1 Geo Master's Bag for 8 Coupons, limit 1. *1 Fire Elemental Dress for 8 Coupons, limit 1. *1 Battery Pack for 2 Coupons, limit 2. *1 Large Energy Storage Device for 5 Coupons, limit 2. *2 Relic Fragment Bags for 2 Coupons, limit 2. Total 60 Coupons, which you'll get if you complete every quest. 'Tips' *If the tips listed below don't work for you for whatever reason check the comment section at reddit national celebration event talk group as most of the tips are derived from the community hashing out ideas over there for the perfect walkthrough for the event. *For Mission #3 I Want to Sleep. #use King as main and Save up 5k EP for an overall blow from kings exclusive skill which deals damage equal to 200% of the EP divided between all targets so make sure there is only one enemy when using to complete the mission. #Ancient Arena has an easily obtainable Shaman's Ear item that doubles the next spell's damage. For example, Electrostatic Field + Disrupting Ray + Shaman's Ear + Implosion . Magic Title Dark Priest gives Implosion spell scrolls. For teams, Orochi Gumball's Snake Dance ability gives a large damage boost and there's also the option of a Parasite Gumball eating the baby from Hades + Pandora for the Demon Title Devil Lord. *For Mission #4 Outbound Tourism. You don't have to follow these instructions to pass the mission so long as you have even the weakest of teams you will win this just makes it easy. before starting make sure to bring Harp of Adventurer some kind of EP potion and an adventure main gumball with Parasite Gumball eating either baby from Adventurer + Little May(melee type) or Prince + Red Hood(Adventure type) soul linked. this will let you start with up to 10 of each Crystal. once in the maze max to Farplane ranger on the first level of the maze and then search Elemental Mage Remains to get the 20 crystals you need. you will pass the mission instantly. my personal favorite combo is Adventurer +Athena +Parasite No.1 possessing Adventurer + Little May(melee type) *For Mission #6 Staff's Great Anger #Use Cytus's Exclusive skill's ability Memory Specimen to copy Armageddon. Just make sure to not cast anything after so you don't override the Memory Specimen's ability to copy Armageddon again. Due to the fact that the ability charges over the levels you past that or wait till the ability is charged then cast armageddon again with the memory fragment and copy the skill. #your other option is to use Magic Title Mage of Destruction which gives up to a 24% chance for Fireballs to be converted into Armageddon so spam the fireball to quickly complete the mission. *For Mission combo #3,4,6 maze Hell Frontier. Use King as main Cytus and melee based gumball as soul links (either (Three-eye King, or Justice Herald) no Soul Reaper as the majority of adversaries are non-living) bring Harp of Adventurer some kind of EP potion. once in the maze max to Farplane ranger on the first level of the maze and then search Elemental Mage Remains to get the half the crystals you need once you collect the crystals use 5 fire crystal on the battlefield toilet to cast Armageddon don't cast any other spells until you can use Cytus ability memory specimen to collect a fragmented recording of Armageddon once your memory specimen skill has another use cast armageddon and then copy it again, repeat this process until you complete the mission #6 Staff Great Anger. don't spend any earth, water, wind, or fire crystals until you complete the mission #4 Outbound Tourist unless its the portal, Wax pool, or Collapsed Holy Altar. Save up 5k EP for an overall blow from kings exclusive skill which deals damage equal to 200% of the EP divided between all targets so make sure there is only one enemy when using to complete the mission #3 I Want to Sleep. Note that Diablo's "Armageddon" isn't Actually Armageddon its call Doomsday Catastrophe and thats why you have to go with Cytus if you want to complete mission #6.